


the most beautiful bitter fruit

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Face stepping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Gangbang, Human Ashtray, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Objectification, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Fingers honey,” Doflamingo says in this slow voice, talking to Law like he’s an idiot, “give me a show of fingers how many cocks you want.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	the most beautiful bitter fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Oh MAN now This baby has been so long overdue. I've been wanting to write a gangbang for Years now, and this is utterly disgusting. It is, Literally, 10k of shameless smut, there's no way around it. It took me weeks to write and it might be messy and all over the place, but I'm so so happy to finally have it done and I hope you all enjoy it <3 this is now my nastiest baby to date and I'm so proud of it

“I love when he looks stupid like this.” 

A harsh slap is delivered to Law’s cheek, fingers scratching at his thighs, elbows holding the backs of his knees up. 

“I can see why.” Tone all playful, nosing his way along the slope of Law’s throat, “so gorgeous.” 

Doflamingo grips Law’s cheeks, squishing them together just as Shanks is biting down on his shoulder. Law spasms between them, vision going foggy at the maddening pace they have set up. Shanks is easily bouncing Law on both of their cocks, and Law has never felt anything more exquisite than this. 

“Isn’t he just the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen,” Doflamingo coos, snatching his hand away to slap Law’s other cheek. 

Law whines at the mix of sensations. Doflamingo sharing him, slapping him around, Shanks leaving bite marks on his shoulder- the _others_. Oh, Law can _feel_ those stares, their desire. 

“That he is.” 

Shanks snaps his hips the same time Doflamingo does, both cocks sinking deep inside of Law, and his mouth drops open, eyes rolling. Law’s moan sounds filthy, ripping out of him again and again because of how his lover and another man are fucking him together. 

Law doesn’t even know how they got to this moment; all he knows is that he came up here to surprise Doflamingo, because Law _loves_ those moments. 

The sight of Doflamingo decked out in expensive clothing, tall leather chair and dominating aura, something about Doflamingo in this setting has always gotten to Law. Relishes when he comes up here and witnesses his lover spitting out orders, not biting his tongue, it’s intoxicating. It makes Law feel utterly small, insignificant. 

Instead, what Law walked into was a room full of men. Doflamingo and every other man sitting on the two couches and chairs that house his office space. The talking stopped instantly, and Law, as bold as he can be sometimes, knew he should’ve waited until Monet came back to her desk to find out if Doflamingo was busy or not. 

It was plainly obvious that Law’s attire alone was not meant for business purposes, the trench coat- cliché, yes- was stopped mid shin, exposing his legs and the impressive heels Law hurried to put on when Vergo stopped in the garage. Law didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him, not since Doflamingo gave him the code to his private elevator, it was all laid out perfectly. 

The plan was simple and easy, have absolutely nothing on except panties Doflamingo could easily rip off, a trench coat over him, plugged up and wearing stilettoes. It was seduction at its finest, and it all shot to hell the minute Doflamingo ordered him to close the door. All Law knew was that Doflamingo was up the minute it slammed closed, a promise curled on his tongue, and Law couldn’t resist, could _never_ resist. 

It wasn’t as if Law didn’t want it either. The men Doflamingo associate with are gorgeous as hell, fit and muscular, not as powerful as his lover but with the same dominating aura. Law didn’t hesitate when Doflamingo told him to strip, he was eager, even more so when Shanks of all people got up to join first. He’s always been his favorite, greedy and insatiable, never one to shy away from openly flirting with Law even in front of Doflamingo. 

To now have both of those men sinking inside of him, hole loose and sloppy, fucking Law in a way that he’s never imagined, fuck it’s thrilling. Law loves Doflamingo even more for giving this moment to him. 

“So _good_ ,” Law slurs, head lolling forward onto Doflamingo’s chest, watching how slick his cock looks entering in and out of him, “o _h fuck yes_.” 

“So noisy.” A new voice hums, Law clenching at the baritone. 

Fingers grip Law’s chin, tugging him up and he’s barely able to register a flurry of blonde dipping down before his eyes flutter closed. Soft lips press against his, beard tickling across Law’s as Killer licks deep in his mouth. Doflamingo and Shanks speed up, and Law hiccups, barely able to return the kiss because he’s too busy sobbing in pleasure. 

“What a messy thing,” Killer muses against his lips, fingertips brushing over Law’s nipple, “do you like being fucked by two men?” 

The question is rhetorical as hell, but Law still nods dumbly, licking along Killer’s bottom lip. The blonde pulls away and Law stares at him in a daze, a wrecked moan ripping out of his throat when he twists the bud of one nipple. Law shivers against Shanks, nails curling into Doflamingo’s suit coat. Shanks drags Law’s legs apart, enough to feel a stretch in his muscle, being split wide open by two big dicks. Shit, Law fucking loves this. 

“More.” Law murmurs, head swimming at Killer flicking the nub, pinching and twisting it until his eyes are rolling, “ _more_.” 

“Greedy.” Shanks teases, releasing one knee. 

Law’s leg stumbles to the ground, wobbling in protest, toes barely brushing on the hardwood floor because of how tall they are. 

“He really is a little slut,” Doflamingo agrees. 

Law whimpers, forehead falling on his lover's chest when Killer pulls away, hands scrambling for purchase at Doflamingo burying balls deep, Shanks pumping at a maddening pace. 

“Poor little _bitch_ ,” Doflamingo taunts, “you can’t take it?” 

Doflamingo shoves in deeper and a line of drool leaks out the side of his mouth, feeling mindless. It’s as if Law’s suspended in the air, being fucked off the ground, into Doflamingo’s chest. 

“Look at this,” Shanks whispers, voice a dangerous rumble. 

Law groans when his hair is yanked, Shanks dragging his head back so that he can see Killer with a hand wrapped around the nape of Doflamingo’s neck, both of them exchanging a dirty kiss. It looks meticulous, one tongue licking into the others mouth, another appendage slipping past lips. Killer’s groan is beautiful when Doflamingo threads a hand through his ponytail, circling the strands around his palm to pull at it. 

“Both of you are so naughty,” Shanks murmurs close to his ear, raising Law’s knee up higher so he can drive in at a different angle, “getting off on being shared.” 

Doflamingo pulls out of Law completely and he whimpers in protest, trying to reach for his lover but he just backs away, Shanks’ hand falling from his hair to shove on his chest. 

“One dick isn’t enough for you?” Shanks huffs. 

Law shakes his head, swallowing down at whimper when nails scratch across his chest, dazedly staring at the ceiling. 

“I want-” Law licks his lips, air punching out of his lungs, “I want _more_.” 

“Ask for it properly,” Shanks chides, rhythm turning brutal. 

Law’s quite sure Doflamingo hasn’t ever fucked him this hard, he can’t see passed anything but the blur of lights, slobbering and crying. Shanks is so thick, pressing insistently on his prostate. 

“What is it you want pretty, do you want another dick? Want someone else to fuck this messy hole of yours?” 

“ _Please_.” Law moans, nodding deliriously, aching for another cock to be stuffed alongside Shanks. 

“You can beg better than that slut.” 

Law’s head knocks to the side, spacing out because it just feels _so good_. Shanks feels so goddamn good inside of him, fucking him like he’s nothing more than a top-class whore, using him for all he’s worth. 

“Oh Shanks,” Law cries out, “fuck Shanks, go deeper.” 

Shanks’ grin looks absolutely sinister, “how shameless you are baby, begging in front of your lover.” 

Law could give less of a shit about that, Doflamingo’s the one that decided to leave him alone with Shanks pounding away inside of him. What else is Law supposed to do? 

Shanks may have sounded condescending, but he starts slamming deeper, and Law’s back arches, wailing at the change of angle. Every thrust is delivered directly to Law’s sweet spot, each drive sending him closer and closer to the edge, heat coiling in his stomach quickly. 

“Like _that_ , goddamn.” Law’s head slumps forward, gaze landing directly on the men staring at him with heated expressions. 

Doflamingo has Killer on his knees, ponytail now undone with blonde hair wrapped up in his hands, staring at Law while he fucks into another man's mouth. That alone sends Law over the edge, trembling against Shanks, choking on a moan as ropes of cum shoot out of his cock. Shanks keeps on rolling his hips expertly, fingers leaving bruises under his knee. 

“So fucking tight,” Shanks grits out, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Law grins at nobody in particular, gasping at the sudden emptiness. 

“Shanks-” 

“Shut up.” 

Law’s knee is dropped, and without having someone to hold him, Law slumps to the ground, hands landing in the puddle of cum. Law whines pathetically, slipping in the mess. He hates it, not being fucked, nobody making a move to touch him, fill him up. Now that he’s spent, the only thing on Law’s mind is wanting the rest of these men using his hole to milk themselves. 

“Please,” Law whispers, tears clouding his vision while he bends over, never mind the mess he made on the floor, “need it. I- I need dick.” 

There’s nothing but silence now, not Law’s loud cries or Killer’s gagging, and he’s faintly aware of the sensation at being looked upon. Law can feel the caress of every man staring at him, even though none of them are making a move. Shanks’ presence behind Law is overwhelming, and he turns his head, cheek slick with cum, licking a little off his lips when his other cheek presses onto the floor. 

“Fuck me,” Law pleads, eyes pinned on Mihawk, trailing to Crocodile who looks terribly unamused at his begging, “fuck me please.” 

Law closes his eyes, face heating when they don’t make a move. Without shame, Law drags a hand behind him, quickly stuffing four fingers passed the muscle, fucking himself slowly. The sudden press of a shoe on his cheek has Law’s eyes flying open, walls clenching around his digits. 

It’s Doflamingo, Law knows it is, can tell by the addicting scent of him, the feeling of his sole. Law’s well acquainted with these shoes, and knowing that his lover is watching him behave like this in front of other men turns Law on more than anything. 

“You look gorgeous like this little one.” Doflamingo praises as if Law isn’t degrading himself in a room full of his colleagues. 

Doflamingo steps on Law’s cheek harder, sole twisting on top of his skin making the mess smear. Law’s heart flutters, coughing up some spit when he moans, fingers plunging in deeper. 

“How many more do you want? One, two?” 

It’s clear Doflamingo drops his weight on his foot, and Law’s so glad he came already because if he didn’t these men would have really gotten a glimpse at how disgusting he is. 

“Fingers honey,” Doflamingo says in this slow voice, talking to Law like he’s an idiot, “give me a show of fingers how many cocks you want.” 

Law tries to nod, digits slipping out of his ass. Shanks’ groan sends a shiver up his spine, and Law can only imagine how much he’s gaping, can feel his hole pulsating, begging for another big dick. Law’s arm feels terribly heavy, but before he can even drag it up Doflamingo’s shoe is off him, nails scraping on his scalp when he’s yanked by his hair. Doflamingo’s smile is the first thing he sees, absolutely devilish, leaning close to lick at the cum on his cheek, tongue tracing his jawline. 

“Unless you want all of them,” Doflamingo whispers darkly, “do you want all of them princess?” 

Oh, Doflamingo’s just _so_ giving, giving Law whatever he wants even if it is other men. Law nods as best as he can, licking his lips. 

“Yes, yes please daddy.” 

Doflamingo coos softly, massaging Law’s scalp while he pulls back. 

“So sweet, you’re such a good boy for me.” 

Law preens under the praise, belatedly realizing this is why he’s as spoiled as he is. Doflamingo has always been the type to give Law whatever he wants, he does so without hesitance, dishing out his praises the entire time. It doesn’t matter if it’s lavishing Law in the finest clothes, lingerie and heels, or if it’s stripping Law down, shoving him to his knees and telling him that’s where he belongs. 

Law feeds off Doflamingo’s arousal, the love he shows him during these moments. This is the first time Law’s ever been in this type of state, clad in nothing but his submission, showing these men how docile and obedient he can be for Doflamingo. 

“Go and get what you want princess,” Doflamingo tells him, raising to his full height. 

Doflamingo trails a finger under Law’s chin, and Law realizes his cock is put away. 

“Want you to join.” Law pouts, laying his palms flat on the ground for leverage. 

As much as he wants to rub his face on Doflamingo’s covered member, he refrains. Law’s release is still sitting thickly on his skin, and this is how it should always be; Law on his knees, sloppy, while Doflamingo towers above him, perfectly put together. 

“After.” Doflamingo grins salaciously, and Law’s heart flutters, “now go show them how pretty you are when you crawl.” 

Doflamingo steps to the side and Law licks his lips at the hunger in their eyes, fingers twitching, _itching_ to touch him. Oh, they look so eager to touch _him_ , and that gets Law going. 

The office is exceptionally vast, but Law is eager, hands and knees slipping across marble, watching Shanks and Killer jack themselves off. Mihawk is palming himself through his slacks on the opposite side, Crocodile barely even looking at Law, though his arousal is clearly showing. The fact that he’s neglecting Law only adds to the heat coursing through his veins. 

They look so pretty, each one placed on their own throne; worlds held in their palms. The power radiating off them is _astounding_ and Law shivers. It feels as if he’s looking to overthrow each man with every movement. 

“Over here kitty.” Shanks beckons Law with a pat to his thigh, and he crawls hungrily towards him. 

Law’s hips sway, and Killer watches it, an impressive sized dick in his hand. Law can’t wait until it’s inside him. Shanks guides him onto his lap, both hands sliding up his waist, thumbs digging slightly into his ribs. Law sighs at the touch, reaching behind him to grab Shanks’ cock, raising on his knees. 

“What a lucky man Doflamingo is.” Shanks praises just as Law’s sitting. 

Shanks slips in with no problem and Law groans, both at having a member filling him again and also because of the words. Law is actually the lucky one, lucky enough to be with someone who’s not put off by this, who’s enjoying it just as much. Law can’t wait until he’s dripping, having his lover fucking it all back into him. Law rides Shanks expertly, swiveling his hips while dropping down. Law’s cock twitches at the raspy groan, Shanks’ fingers flexing over his skin, watching Law with a heated expression. 

Shanks shifts, makes it so he’s lying on the arm of the couch, rocking his hips to meet Law’s thrusts, and it’s so much better like this. Law’s head rolls back, hands splayed out on Shanks’ dress shirt, riding him faster until his pace is stuttering at the finger trailing up his spine. Law looks over his shoulder to see Killer on his knees between Shanks’ spread legs, and he clenches around the length inside of him. 

“Lay down.” Killer’s order may have come out soft, but the way he shoves Law onto Shanks is anything but. 

Killer crowds over Law, thick cock pushing in next to Shanks and his eyes fly open, mouth hanging. 

“Fuck,” Shanks murmurs, “look at that face.” 

Light slaps are delivered to his sticky cheek, whimpering when his arms are tugged and pinned to his back. Killer pulls out and spits earning a twitch from Shanks, the redhead laughing breathlessly. 

“Do that again.” Shanks tells him, drawing out until he’s barely sheathed in Law’s heat. 

A puff of air hits Law’s nape, Killer’s chuckle washing over him. Shanks’ lips part with a moan, eyelashes fluttering, a scoff off to the side of them doesn’t deter either man. Shanks drives deep, and Killer pushes in slowly. The stretch isn’t as bad as before, Law still feels like he’s being split apart at the seams, but Killer has a lot more mercy than Doflamingo. 

Law’s head hangs, watching Shanks’ chest heave, he looks as if this is affecting him just as much, and Law doesn’t know why that’s turning him on. He couldn’t see Shanks’ expression before, and now that he can, Law doesn’t look away. Killer pulls back before roughly shoving in, repeating the motion, every time thrusting deeper and deeper, and Law is moaning shamelessly in Shanks face. 

“Fuck Killer,” Shanks groans, nails scratching the skin on Law’s waist. 

Law’s cock grows harder, trapped between him and Shanks. Killer pushing him with every drive leaves him writhing, hands balling into fists. 

“Damn you feel good.” Shanks is looking over Law’s shoulder, no longer moving, “go faster.” 

Law’s toes curl when blonde hair falls over his shoulder, head turning just in time to see Killer capturing Shanks lips in a kiss. Killer drops all his weight on top of Law, hair falling passed him, and his whimper sounds louder than it should. Killer speeds up and Shanks sucks on his tongue, Law moaning at the sight before leaning forward to lick the wet appendage. 

Shanks hums in surprise, opening his mouth so Law can properly tongue kiss him, all three men exchanging the dirtiest kiss Law has ever been a part of. It’s more than exquisite, kissing more than one person at the same time, having two dicks up his ass. Killer is just pounding away, and the kiss is broken only by Shanks groaning, pressing on Law’s waist. 

Spit is slick on his lips, a thread slapping down on Law’s chin and Killer laps it up, sucking Law’s bottom lip before biting it. Goddamn does this man know how to kiss. Law watches as he pulls back, big hand gripping Law’s wrists tighter. 

“I’m about to cum.” Shanks mutters. 

“Inside of him.” Doflamingo’s not close, Law can tell that much, but knowing he’s watching Law get fucked and giving permission for these men to release inside of him is something he didn’t know he needed. 

Shanks grunts, throwing his head back, and Law can tell when he orgasms. Wetness pushes deeper inside of him because of Killer slamming in and out, an obscene squelch echoing around the office. It sounds sinful as hell, but Law’s never felt so alive. Shanks is shivering under him and Law clenches, smiling when both men groan. 

“Fuck, _fuck_.” 

Law chokes on a moan at Shanks fingers digging into his waist, rutting up and spilling more of his seed in between pants before falling slack. Killer laughs, releasing Law’s hands to grip his thighs, hefting him up like he weighs nothing at all, Shanks’ soft cock slipping out. 

Law’s gut swoops with heat, dick hanging heavily between his legs, moaning when Killer starts bouncing him up and down. Law’s fucking _loose_ , so wet and messy, but Killer’s so thick, stuffing him full of cock and Shanks’ cum. Killer drops Law and he cries out when he doesn’t make another movement, walls clenching around Killer’s length, the blonde acting as if he’s trying to savor this moment. 

“ _Move_ ,” Law begs, “p- please move.” 

Killer shifts on the couch and Law’s mouth drops open with another attempt at begging, only for the words to get swallowed up when he’s lowered to the couch, his head pushed onto Shanks’ member. Shanks seizes up, and someone off to the side laughs, but Law ignores it to suckle on his tip. 

“Oh god,” Shanks rasps, fingers threading in Law’s hair, “oh fuck.” 

Shanks starts bobbing Law’s head up and down, Killer grinding in fast and deep. Law faintly tastes lube, but he licks around what length he can, eyes rolling at the slam on his prostate, the taste of Shanks’ cum. 

“Was wonderin’ if you were ever going to join.” Shanks teases, and fingers slide next to his, pulling at Law’s hair. 

Law pops off with threads of spit still connecting him to the soft member, another one easily filling Law’s mouth up. Mihawk side eyes Shanks, gaze traveling down to where Law knows his cock is. 

“You know how much I like watching you.” 

The news would surprise Law, but that’s not what’s important right now, what matters is he’s being fucked both ends. Killer and Mihawk timing their thrusts perfectly, one cock filling his ass the same time another is pushing insistently in his throat. 

“How romantic you are baby.” 

Mihawk’s lip twitches, grabbing Law’s head with both hands to face fuck him properly. 

“Only for you,” Mihawk replies. 

Law’s nose gets buried in suit slacks, the lack of air making his head swim, vision going foggy at how ruthless he’s being. Mihawk barely gives Law enough time to breathe before he’s shoving his dick down his throat, balls slapping against his chin. Killer presses on the base of Law’s spine, just as brutal, big sack hitting against Law’s. 

“You have such a tight throat.” Mihawk tells him casually, gripping his hair harder. 

Law’s eyes water when Mihawk locks his knees, dragging him down his length. The suddenness of it has Law gagging, trying to cough up phlegm and Mihawk groans, pressing harder. 

“Keep doing that,” Killer grunts and Law pulsates. 

Mihawk yanks Law off and he chokes on a disgusting amount of slobber, cheeks flushing and crying. Mihawk’s eyes flash and he smirks, repeating the action with an arm around the back of Law’s head this time. Law’s balls pull taunt, hole sucking Killer in despite the way he’s convulsing on Mihawk’s dick. Mihawk’s arm tightens and his vision flashes, a scream being muffled when something hot drops on his back. 

“What a filthy piece of meat.” 

Law barely registers being empty, blinking away tears and staring at Crocodile stupidly. There’s a set in his jaw, fingers hovering above Law, and Law sees stars when ashes are flicked onto him again. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself too much,” Crocodile huffs in displeasure and Law crawls closer, ignoring the way he’s pushing Mihawk away, straddling Shanks’ thigh with his cum leaking out his ass. 

“You wanna fuck me too?” Law’s voice sounds horrendous and Crocodile turns his nose up in distaste. 

“As if I would want to fuck a useless thing like you.” 

Law whines at the humiliating words, crawling onto the floor in front of Crocodile. The man makes no move to stop Law when he palms his erection, just stands there and puffs on his cigar. 

“I can make it good for you.” Law purrs, fingers tracing the bulge. 

Crocodile’s lip twitches, crouching down. Law pouts when his hand is swatted away, moaning when Crocodile slaps his cheek. 

“You’re just a slut,” Crocodile says lightly, “don’t get ahead of yourself with comments like that.” 

Law turns lidded eyes back to Crocodile, licking his lips when smoke is blown in his face. 

“But I-” 

Crocodile scoffs under his breath, raising to his full height. The look Crocodile gives Law as he stares down the slope of his nose at him makes Law hot as hell. 

“Doflamingo put it in your head that you had some worth to you,” Crocodile grunts, “you better learn your place with me boy, you’re nothing but a hole.” 

“Careful Croc,” Doflamingo warns, “talking to Law like that, you’ll make him fall in love.” 

Crocodile scoffs, “how disgusting, you two were really made for each other.” 

Law looks over his shoulder to see blue eyes trailing down his frame, probably admiring the ashes, rolling up to meet his gaze. 

“He’s my salvation.” 

Law’s flush goes unnoticed because of Killer blocking his view, thick fingers wrenching his head back. 

“Don’t get distracted now.” 

Law watches Killer’s lips spell out the words, cock hanging in a curve close to his face, leaking and flushed an angry red. Law lets himself be jerked off the ground, Killer using his hair to walk him backwards clumsily, moaning when rough fingers grip at one of his thighs to raise it up. Law’s barely able to think when he’s sat on Killer’s lap, grip gone from his hair to pull at his other leg, guiding Law onto his cock. 

After being full of two for so long, Law’s not satisfied with only one- but Killer’s strength. My god, he’s so _strong_ , not a hitch in his breath while he bounces Law on his length. Law’s toes curl at a particular thrust, Killer’s tip pounding on his prostate without mercy. 

“Keep him just like that.” Mihawk tells him. 

Law doesn’t even try to open his eyes, going utterly mute when Mihawk slips in next to Killer. The push and pull has Law slumping on Killer, loving how it feels when Killer slams deep in him, pulling out just as Mihawk drives in, both men repeating the motion until Law’s cock is twitching. 

“Need-” Law gasps, “I need _more_.” 

Law looks pleadingly to Shanks, knowing the redhead would never deny him, and sure enough he’s already on his knees, shuffling closer to Law. 

“What do you say princess?” Doflamingo chides, and Law’s quick to lick his lips, eyelashes fluttering to Shanks. 

“Oh _thank you_.” 

Shanks smirks, barely a tiny lift of his lips that goes unnoticed by Law when he gets dragged forward. It’s easy to slip his eyes closed and savor this, getting something he’s always wanted, Law’s bubble of pleasure soars at the soft press of Shanks’ cock entering his mouth, Killer and Mihawk making thorough use of his abused hole. 

The feeling defies all expectations, Law knew it would be the most exquisite experience being shared between men, but he didn’t think it would be _this_ good. Law’s gone mute, only the sound of lube and cum being fucked back into him, Shanks groaning while he’s drooling all over his cock. The rustle of clothes makes him even more aroused, fabric rough and soft, brushing against every part of him. 

And oh, those _hands_. Each palm is different, the texture of their fingertips not the same as another. One on his nipple and another on his waist, two hands spreading him open so Law can easily get ruined by the cocks driving deep inside of him. Shanks tugs at his hair with every hollow of his cheeks, his other hand cupping Law’s jaw delicately. 

“I didn’t think you were going to join.” Doflamingo muses, voice drawing closer as if to get a better look. 

Law wants to open his eyes when he hears that rumble of a grunt, but he can barely even open them, body boneless, no good except for the holes he possesses. 

“I’m not,” Crocodile huffs, “I just needed an ashtray.” 

Doflamingo hums as if it’s just the most normal thing in the world, as if Law’s not visibly stiffening up, thrashing when the soft press of ash sears over his skin. Law’s scream is muffled by Shanks’ cock plugging his throat, and the redhead moans in delight, pressing on the back of Law’s head to keep him in place. 

Law struggles to breathe, to grasp onto some semblance of time, nothing at all coherent to his brain that’s been dumbed down because of rough fucking, ash falling. Killer stills inside of him and Mihawk moans, nails scratching across Law’s chest ripping a wet moan out of him when Shanks finally pulls out. 

Drool spits out of Law’s mouth, a wet glob dripping down his chin and onto his throat, eyes rolling because of Mihawk driving in again and again. At the next press of ash Law’s sob is heard all around them, beautifully wrecked and sucking in both cocks as he spasms, the rush of his orgasm quick and without warning. Killer’s nails dig into his skin, hips bucking and dick swelling, making Law spurt even more come when he feels the release of another man painting his insides. 

“Oh,” Mihawk gasps, hips stuttering, “that feels good.” 

“Doesn’t it?” Shanks agrees. 

Law’s eyes barely even slant open, but he can see Mihawk staring intently at Shanks, not slowing down even though Killer is leisurely pulling out with a gasp, the blonde still holding Law’s legs wide open for him. Shanks licks his lips and Mihawk drives forward; the kiss, despite the initial franticness, is meticulous. Knowing, like it’s as natural as breathing for them. 

Mihawk fucks Law while kissing Shanks, the redhead jacking off and swallowing down the raven’s moans. Soot falls on him again and Law whimpers pitifully, too strung up to even think about having another orgasm, but Crocodile doesn’t seem to care. A pile of ash drops right on Law’s nipple and he throws his head back, body heaving on top of Killer’s. 

“’s too much,” Law mumbles, head knocking off to the side, “too _much_.” 

“Nonsense,” Crocodile spits, dragging Law by his chin, shaking it like he’s nothing more than a ragdoll, “isn’t this what you wanted? Shut up and take it.” 

Law mumbles something incoherent, head swimming when Crocodile slaps his cheek lightly, Mihawk slamming in deeper, the sound of wet smacking growing heated beside him. 

“Not much of a hole if it gets tired.” Crocodile gripes. 

“He is a bit pathetic, hm?” Doflamingo muses, and Law wants to apologize, say he’s sorry for not being a good enough hole. 

But when Crocodile jerks his head to his lovers, Doflamingo’s on the opposite couch, gaze nothing short of adoration, slowly jacking himself off to the sight of Law getting passed around. 

“Let me see you come in him.” Shanks tells Mihawk, a demand laced in that tone. 

Law is jostled up and down on Killer, the man showing no sign on being tired that Law’s on him, just keeps quiet and holds him open. Mihawk fucks into Law faster, and Shanks watches with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, jacking off at the same pace. 

“Fuck you look so sexy,” Shanks groans. 

“All of you are disgusting.” Crocodile huffs. 

“Must be why you’re hard.” Shanks teases breathlessly. 

Mihawk gasps, and Law can’t tell if he’s coming or not, hole too wet and too loose to tell. But his hips are stuttering and that makes Shanks shut up, the redhead thumbing the head of his cock. Mihawk watches him intensely and Shanks visibly shudders, fucking into his palm even while his orgasm takes over him. 

A stream of white streaks paint Law’s chest, tattoo embellished in semen, and he moans at the sight of it. Law’s sound of pleasure drowning into something shrill when Mihawk pulls out and a disgusting squelch follows, a puddle of cum leaking from his ass. Doflamingo licks his lips and Law tries to not clench up even though it’s futile, with the way he’s gaping, he knows the stretch will still be palpable. 

“Fuck,” Doflamingo mutters, releasing his hand from his cock to stand. 

That alone makes Law pulsate, anticipating what Doflamingo’s going to do to him, pushing weakly on Killer’s hands. The blonde lets him go easily and he slumps to the ground, hands and knees following one after another while he crawls to his lover. Law doesn’t mind the mess on his body, the liquid spilling out of his ass. All he cares about is that Doflamingo is still looking at him like a piece of priceless treasure even after being defiled. 

“Wait a minute.” The words aren’t rushed out of Crocodile, he says them slowly, a bit thoughtfully, and Law pauses. 

A glance over his shoulder shows Crocodile standing and Law’s heart clashes in his chest. 

“Bend over.” 

Law plants his cheek on the ground, not wanting to waste a second of Crocodile’s time, ass high in the air. Crocodile, despite his wonderful air of nonchalance, is gazing at Law’s gaping hole with something akin to desire. His expression is a dark one, one that has his overstimulated dick twitching. 

“I changed my mind, sit up.” 

Law’s knees dig into marble as he sits back on them, toes curled under him, eyelashes fluttering because of the puddle in his ass. Fuck, it feels divine. Law feels just as sloppy as he knows he looks. 

“Head back.” 

The minute Law tilts his head, cold metal curls over his throat and he whines brokenly, blinking his eyes up to Crocodile. Black strands sway as he dips down, plucking out his cigar. Law’s lips part when Crocodile brushes soft ones against his, smoke filling his mouth. Law’s cough gets choked off by the hook dragging, metal digging into his skin. 

Crocodile kisses about like Law expected, like he’s trying to consume you, wear you out. Law’s head grows fuzzy with every sweep of his tongue, the wet appendage licking deep into Law’s mouth. Law moans when Crocodile shifts the hook, his groan of appreciation getting swallowed, trembling under the sharp point scratching down his throat. 

When Crocodile pulls back, he keeps Law’s head tilted with his hook, sharpest point catching under his chin in warning. Law wouldn’t dare to move even if the dangerous instrument wasn’t there. 

“Spread yourself.” 

Law wants to whine in protest, knowing that once he does so most of the come with drip obscenely out of him, but Crocodile’s words were a clear demand. Law swallows down his sniveling, eyes to Crocodile when he does as he’s told, fingers pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Is he always so obedient?” Crocodile, Law assumes, meant to sound condescending. 

“Always,” Doflamingo says pridefully and Law grins, “enticing, isn’t it?” 

Doflamingo sounds like the devil himself, beckoning Crocodile to have a try. 

“It won’t move at all if you tell it, won’t even talk, a living doll.” Law shivers at Doflamingo’s words, always loves when he talks about him like this. It never fails to make his cock plump up, eager to follow his words if only to prove they’re true. 

Crocodile shifts behind Law, keeping him pinned in place, knees hitting the ground. Law sucks in a soft breath when fingers glide down the nobs of his spine, focusing on a certain spot that’s sensitive. Law shudders under Crocodile’s touch, trying to clench his hole to not let anything fall. 

That’s the worst part about this, not the nearly painful arch in his spine nor the ashes and cum covering his skin, not even that he’s tearstained. The only thing Law’s worried about is leaking all over the floor instead of being stuffed with come. 

Crocodile’s hand curls around Law’s waist, thumb dragging against the jut of his hipbone, muscular chest pressing against his back. Law sighs when Crocodile lightly traces his Adams apple with the hook, dragging it down his chest, abs, so dangerously close to his cock. Law snaps his eyes closed when it digs painfully on his pelvis, scratching to his thigh. 

“Like this.” Crocodile murmurs, using his hook to drag one of Law’s thighs apart. 

Law moans at the stretch in his muscle, the pain of it, mouth parting when Crocodile’s length rubs between the crack of his ass, tip nudging his sack. The glide is fucking _wet_ , his cock slippery, mushroom head dipping inside of him only as a tease before retreating. 

“Oh please,” Law whimpers, fingers digging into his ass, arching his back for more. 

Crocodile hums, guiding Law’s head onto his shoulder, hook keeping his leg just the way he wants it. Fluorescent lights blur together on the ceiling when Crocodile fills him up, roughly fucking cum back into him. Law tries to grip around his length, feel his shaft dragging against his walls, but Law’s too fucking loose. 

“Fuck.” Crocodile grunts. 

Law blinks his eyes over to him, loving the set in his furrowed eyebrows, teeth gritting. Law gets a perfect angle of him like this, wicked scar over his face, eyes heavily lidded, using Law as if he’s done so a million times. 

“Feels good?” Law pants. 

Crocodile grunts in his ear, fucking into him faster like he’s never felt anything better. Law giggles, feeling unnaturally blissed out. Law clenches around Crocodile and his pace stutters, the man finally groaning when Law fucks himself back on his cock, and god _damn_ that glide is mind-blowing. Come trickles out of him with every drive, hands slipping to Crocodile’s thighs so that he can bounce freely. 

“Oh shit,” Law sobs, pleasure washing up and down his spine, stomach tensing, “come on baby, fuck me deeper.” 

Law curls his nails into the fabric of Crocodile’s thighs, the bigger man meeting his thrusts, pace filthy as hell. Crocodile’s fingers dig into bruises left by whichever man before him, grunting as he slams deep. Law’s other leg that’s not being held slips open for more, spreading for another man in front of Doflamingo, oh it’s so exhilarating. 

“Just like that,” Law sighs, hands slipping on a particularly hard thrust. 

Law scrambles behind him, grabbing at Crocodile’s ass so that he won’t slow down. 

“So fucking _greedy_.” Crocodile’s words are accompanied by his balls slapping against Law’s, gasping against his neck, fingers grappling at his skin. 

Crocodile’s movements are one of desperation, and knowing that the reaction is from such a stoic man makes Law feel fucking giddy. Crocodile shoves his cock in deep, pounding away inside of Law to chase his release and he falls slack. 

“Stay like this,” Crocodile groans, rhythm faltering. 

Law does just that, eyes closing in content when Crocodile buries in his hole, tip resting on his pucker and driving back inside harsher, a gasp falling from his lips. It’s clear he’s coming, but he doesn’t make any other form of sound. The only thing heard is Law moaning in delight, reaching between them to push his cheeks together, clenching to milk Crocodile. 

Law feels full to the brim, almost too much to where Crocodile and the other men’s cum is splattering out of him. No doubt he’s making a mess on this floor, on Crocodile’s slacks. The man behind him shudders a breath on his sweaty skin, pulling out and groaning when their release follows. 

“What a fucking sight he is.” Shanks says, tone one of appreciation. 

Law’s arms feel shaky when he drags them to the floor in front of him, head hanging between his shoulders to catch his breath. It’s too damn good, the fact that Law’s gaping so much, unable to hold in the gift these men filled him with. Familiar fingers curl in his hair, wrenching his head up and Law’s vision is a little frayed, face overheated because of how hard he’s blushing. 

“How are you feeling princess?” 

Doflamingo’s smiling at him devilishly, the crown of Law’s head stinging because of how harshly he’s pulling the strands. 

“Good.” 

Heavenly. 

Fucking spectacular. 

Law can’t deny that he’s borderline euphoric, but his brain is mushy and Doflamingo chuckles as if he knows it. Which he does, if anyone knows then it’s him. Doflamingo leads Law forward by his hair, and he crawls clumsily, more come dripping between his thighs, enough to spill over his perineum and down his balls. 

“Beautiful baby,” Doflamingo purrs, caressing Law’s hair, tracing his sideburns and to his jawline, “the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Law’s lips part at the praise, heart fluttering. Knowing that Doflamingo saved himself for last, not put off that Law has been used. Damn, what did he do to deserve him. 

“I wanna suck you off.” Law mumbles, lips feeling as if they barely even opened. 

Doflamingo’s touch is gone, leaning against the couch with spread legs, thick cock jutting out of his pants. Doflamingo looks like he’s sat on a throne, Law on his knees meant to serve, meant to pleasure this man in ways he’ll never experience with anyone else. 

“Daddy wants your ass today.” Doflamingo pats the open space next to him, and Law doesn’t argue. 

Whatever Doflamingo wants, Law will be the one to give it to him. Law lifts off the ground, knees wobbly and thighs quivering, moaning softly under his breath at fingers sweeping over his skin to gather up the mess dripping down his leg. 

It’s easy for Law to bend over, too exhausted to even think about sitting up. Law’s cheek hits the soft cushion of the couch, spreading his legs. The other men watch from the opposite side. Well, not all of them. Crocodile is perfectly put back together, cigar in his mouth like it never left. His presence not like the others. 

Shanks is somehow hard again, and Law’s slightly marveled by his stamina. If he dared to say, he could even rival Doflamingo. Mihawk is sitting perched on Killer’s lap, both of them sharing soft kisses that seem to be leading nowhere at all, trading glances to Law in between sweet pecks, adoringly playing in each other's hair as if they didn’t just wreck him. 

“How fucking _gorgeous_ ,” Doflamingo groans, fingers pushing in Law’s abused hole, “were they good to you princess? Did you get everything you wanted?” 

Doflamingo slowly fucks Law, digits massaging sloppy walls and he bites his lip, nodding. 

“ _Mhm_.” 

“Do you want more?” 

Oh, Law knows Doflamingo will give him whatever he wants. 

“Y _eah_.” 

Law doesn’t know how many fingers Doflamingo has driving in and out of him, doesn’t really care to know. The movement is lulling, leaving Law’s eyes falling shut, breathing out a litany of moans. 

“Do you want to taste them?” 

So, _so_ giving. 

When Law nods his head Doflamingo’s fingers slip out of him without problem, and he opens his eyes just as they’re tracing around his bottom lip. Law laps at the saltiness, mouth opening for more, whining at the mixture on his tongue. 

“Come here princess,” Doflamingo urges, pressing down on Law’s tongue, grip tightening to drag him up, “let me get a taste.” 

Groaning can be heard off to the side because of Doflamingo licking over his fingers and into Law’s mouth, both of them swallowing the release. Law doesn’t flinch, barely even moves when wet digits curl out of his mouth and onto his cheek, Doflamingo cupping it possessively while he kisses him expertly. Law sighs, at ease now that it’s his lover kissing him insane. 

Doflamingo pulls away too soon, but even so Law’s lips feel bruised, blinking slowly. Doflamingo stares at him intently, thumb brushing across his cheekbone that's dried with cum, other hand dragging on his stomach into the mess Shanks made. 

“Love you.” Law slurs in a daze. 

Doflamingo’s gaze softens, head turned in a way that the men behind him can’t see, probably couldn’t even hear because of Law whispering the intimate words. 

“I love you baby.” Doflamingo, though, says it loud enough, and Law preens on the inside. 

“Want you to use me.” 

That soft expression is gone in an instant, replaced with hunger. Law’s feels high off lust when Doflamingo’s quick to shove him down, one knee slipping off the couch when Law spreads his legs. Both of his lover's hands are on his waist before he can slump forward, the touch strong and comforting even though he knows Doflamingo is about to ruin him further. Law can’t wait for Doflamingo to show these men how good he fucks him. 

It’s something else entirely when it was any one of his lover’s business partners, but having Doflamingo all to himself, the blonde’s cock larger than theirs stuffing him. Law’s moans grow filthier and filthier with every inch sinking inside, Doflamingo’s nails digging into his skin, sounding just as wrecked as Law. 

“Goddamn,” Doflamingo grunts. 

Law can picture his eyes falling shut, mouth dropping open. Heat envelopes him, the sudden press of Doflamingo’s bigger body crowding over him, elbows dropping on either side of Law’s head. Law breathes raggedly when Doflamingo bottoms out, and Law finally, _finally_ , is able to feel that stretch. 

Doflamingo shivers at Law clenching, forehead pressing on his shoulder. Doflamingo stays seated deep, and oh god is that exactly what Law needs. Doflamingo’s big enough that Law can feel the cum coating his walls, warming him up from the inside out. The familiar feeling of Law hugging Doflamingo’s shaft, length resting right on his prostate. Oh, Law knows he’s not going to last. 

“You feel so good kitty,” Doflamingo groans, kicking at Law’s ankle that’s resting on the floor, dropping more of his weight. 

Law spasms violently, eyes crossing in delight when his cock shoves in a little deeper. Doflamingo threads their fingers together, rocking and barely even pulling out, panting harshly in Law’s ear. Law can’t tell who’s more affected, both of them are in a different state than they’ve ever been. Law’s never heard Doflamingo sound so wrecked, voice guttural, thrusts wild and not at all precise like usual. 

If not for the hold on his hands, Law surely would have been fucked into the arm of the couch with how brutal Doflamingo’s shoving his dick inside of him. Doflamingo borderline humping him like a dog in heat fucks with his head, drooling all over the fabric of the couch, tears gathering in his eyes. Doflamingo bites at his shoulder to muffle a broken moan, both knees digging into his thighs, trying to spread him open for more. 

Doflamingo fucks him like a mad man and Law’s quickly going brainless, reduced to nothing but spit and tears and everything that is Doflamingo. Law’s world dwindles down to this one moment, nothing else existing but the way Doflamingo’s using him just like Law said for him to do. Law plumps up between his legs every time Doflamingo’s big balls slap against his, pace quickening to something feverish. 

“Can’t fucking-” Doflamingo grunts, the action laced with a bit of annoyance, “not fucking _deep enough_.” 

Doflamingo raises with a huff, palm shoving on his cheek, grabbing at Law’s leg that’s resting on the couch to haul it up. The position is one Doflamingo’s never had him in before. Law split open, face plastered against the couch. It’s uncomfortable as hell, one not meant for pleasure if the way Doflamingo suddenly starts ramming in him is anything to go by. 

That alone has Law toppling over the edge. Doflamingo’s never once lost control with Law, sure he knows how to fuck him stupid without even breaking a sweat, but _this_. Doflamingo doesn’t feel like he’s chasing his release, but the others that’s already filled inside of him, and Law’s pretty sure he blacks out when he orgasms. The force of it alone is intense, leaving him shaking violently and unable to move because of Doflamingo holding him down, fucking him through it. 

“That’s it,” Doflamingo gasps, “one more for me baby, one more.” 

Law shakes his head when Doflamingo moves his hand away, tears spilling down his cheeks, nose dripping, trying to bring trembling arms to the head of the couch to pull away. 

“No you fucking don’t.” Doflamingo’s quick to drag Law back, rudely driving forward as he does so, cock slamming against his abused prostate. 

Law screams, clawing up the couch because of Doflamingo raising his leg higher, angling his hips to sink deeper, tip pressing insistently on those nerves. 

“Pl- _puh_ \- lease, _daddy_.” Law whines, sobbing. 

“You can take it,” Doflamingo says simply, “show them how well you take daddy’s cock.” 

“I—” Law hiccups, eyes stuck in the back of his head, “I—” 

Somebody laughs mockingly off to the side, and Law ignores the sound completely, too wrapped up in Doflamingo fucking him in a way he never has. Doflamingo tsks under his breath when Law stiffens, seemingly disappointed that he’s not able to handle his prostate being overstimulated. Law’s dropped without a second thought, snapping out of his daze when he’s empty. 

Law tries to reach behind him, searching for his cock despite shuddering with wave after wave of aftershocks. Law slurps at the drool on his mouth, whining because he’s _too fucking empty_. 

“ _Mingo_ ,” Law sobs, “’m- I’ll cum I’ll cum, _please_.” 

“Hold him down.” 

Hands lift Law up, one curling in his hair to drag him on the ground, fingers digging into his waist to keep his ass high in the air. 

“Step on him if you have to.” Doflamingo spits out. 

Law’s moan is one he’s never heard from himself, not even a moan, but something animalistic coming from the depths of his stomach. A knee presses on Law’s cheek, not enough to hurt, but god _damn_ does Law want it to. Fingers spread him open and Doflamingo’s entering him like he never left, their laughs mocking, calling Law all kinds of different names that make him flush with desire. 

“No surprise the little bitch has to be held down,” Doflamingo huffs, and Law swears he can feel his cock in his stomach. 

“Seems it’s useless after all.” Crocodile muses, "not that I'm surprised by that." 

Law’s chest slumps onto the floor, letting their words wash over him. 

“Look at it,” Shanks lilts smugly, shoving his knee on Law’s cheek just like he wanted, “you’d have better luck fucking a cunt then this thing.” 

Doflamingo cackles loudly when Law pulsates, the rough palm of someone slapping his ass cheek spurring on his tears, bringing him closer to the edge. 

“Again,” Law mumbles. 

Nobody hears him though. 

It’s futile to even beg at this point, so Law just keeps his mouth closed and hole loose, rendering himself mute. Law doesn’t know who’s touching him, which hand belongs to who, if Doflamingo’s even touching him. All Law knows is that Doflamingo seems to get tired of waiting on him because he sinks in deep, so deep, slacks brushing on his skin, pumping thick streams of semen in his ass. Doflamingo pulls out, snapping in faster, barely making a grunt while he uses Law to milk himself. 

“A large load,” Shanks comments offhandedly. 

“It can take it,” Doflamingo says without a hitch in his breath. 

Fuck, he knows what that type of neglect does to Law. 

Law knows it’s Doflamingo’s hands on his waist now, playfully thrusting in and out if only to give a show to these men of how sloppy he sounds. Law almost misses the rough dig of Shanks’ knee on his cheek when he pulls away. 

“How _messy_.” Mihawk comments. 

Law starts pulsating when he realizes they’re all staring at him. Doflamingo slowly retreating, cock slipping out and Law releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“You’re such a good fuck.” Doflamingo slaps directly over his hole carelessly, doing it again, the sting because of wetness sending a zing up Law’s spine. 

“Thank,” Law licks his lips, clearing his throat, “thank you.” 

It gets unnaturally quiet, and if Law had the energy to move then he would try to figure out why that is, but his eyes fall closed, boneless against the floor. Law’s beyond satisfied that he was enough to get all these men off, it’s not really something one should be proud of, but shit... if Law’s being honest it was more for him than them anyways. 

If Law never gave his approval on this the only thing that would have happened was Doflamingo ordering them to get out, his lover fucking him out of heels, ripping panties. Law’s glad today exceeded all of his expectations, couldn’t have asked for anything more than to be a cocksleeve for powerful men. 

His eyes fly open when a mouth seals over his ass, slurping lewdly, earning a desperate cry from Law. The tongue flicks over his abused hole, sucking down to his perineum and over his balls. Law’s nails scrape against the floor, breath coming in too short because of the action, eyes rolling when teeth nip the sack. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Crocodile grunts, “I’m leaving.” 

Blurred out shoes step into Law’s vision and he tries to bring his gaze up if only to see who it is, but the one who’s eating him out acts like a man starved. Smoke bellows down, and Crocodile taps his shoe impatiently. 

“Will you stop that already.” 

Hands come up to his ass, and Law knows that once Doflamingo gets started he won’t stop. His lover smacks his lips, all tongue and teeth while he eats their release out of Law’s ass, making his toes curl. It really is fucking disgusting, even for someone like Doflamingo, the act depraved as hell, but Law must be just as sick because he finds that sexy as fuck. 

Law revels in Doflamingo licking, caressing his walls, slurping more of the cum. Crocodile huffs in annoyance, bending down, yet when he touches Law it’s soft, a delicate kiss pressed to his lips. 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Crocodile murmurs, Law’s eyelashes flutter at the thumb brushing over his bottom lip, “Doflamingo’s a lucky man.” 

Crocodile leaves it at that, guiding Law’s head back to the floor. Law whines brokenly, rocking onto Doflamingo’s tongue, the man flicking devilishly around his loose hole. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law whines, “a little- _ah_ , more. I n- need _more_.” 

Law doesn’t even have to wait, doesn’t think to complain when Doflamingo leaves him empty and taps between his shoulder blades. 

“Up princess, get up for me.” Doflamingo’s voice is rough, hasty, almost in a begging sort of way. 

Despite Law’s exhaustion, that franticness spurs him on and he raises on shaky elbows, almost buckling when Doflamingo slides between his spread legs, hands pressing down on Law’s waist so that he can ride his face. Law bites his lip, holding onto blonde strands, cock flushed and hard over Doflamingo. Law's not going to last. 

“Come on my face whenever you want.” Doflamingo drawls, and Law’s definitely not going to last. 

Blonde eyelashes fall shut, expression one of worship, devotion. Law sits carefully, groaning because of Doflamingo’s tongue already poking out, prodding at his entrance. His nails curl on Law’s waist, rocking him back and forth, tongue dragging from his asshole to his balls, nipping harshly at his perineum. 

“Oh _daddy_ , I fuckin’ love that.” 

Law’s head knocks to the side, gripping Doflamingo’s hair tighter to ride him just how he wants, loving how long his tongue is. Doflamingo’s able to slip it deep in him, eating Law out greedily. 

“Lick it up baby,” Law urges, dropping more of his weight so that Doflamingo’s buried in his ass, “lick it up.” 

Doflamingo, predictably, groans. The vibrations shoot up Law’s spine and his moan is wanton, cock leaking over Doflamingo’s face making the blonde open his eyes. The blue hue of his irises are nearly eclipsed, staring at Law like he can’t get enough of his taste. Law grabs his cock, jacking himself off in time with his licks, every flick making him shudder, other hand yanking at Doflamingo’s hair harder. 

Law knows he’s close when he flushes with heat, stomach tensing and he raises his cock up to let his balls drag over Doflamingo’s face, thumb digging into his slit. Law doesn’t give any warning when he orgasms, ignoring the fact that he’ll regret it later, but the sight of Doflamingo’s eyes widening, faltering in his task, makes it all worth it. 

Law pumps his hand on his cock quickly, angling it so that white streaks are painting all over Doflamingo’s face, and Law can see why the blonde is always so enthusiastic to give him facials. The expression in Doflamingo’s eyes might be unamused, but Law looks passed that at how he looks covered with his cum. 

Doflamingo’s golden skin offsets the white and goddamn he looks delectable. Law releases his cock and smears his thumb across his forehead, sitting back on his chest to get a full on view. Doflamingo’s mouth is wet as hell, from spit or come, Law doesn’t know, but he’s just as fucked out as Law is. 

“Pretty.” Law murmurs, laying his hand flat to rub the mess on one cheek. 

Doflamingo catches his hand before he can get to the other side, licking it clean and Law smiles. 

“I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” Doflamingo huffs against his fingers. 

Law giggles delightfully, nodding. His entire body feels heavy, bones numb and skin still tickling with nerves, but he’s never had a better feeling. 

“Oh yes daddy,” Law says cheerfully, throat raspy and everything. 

Law leans down and licks a drop of cum off his nose, kissing the tip before adding another to his lips. Doflamingo rolls his eyes, yet Law can see how his cheeks are flushing from more than just their past activities. 

“You two are gorgeous.” 

Law whips his head around, belatedly realizing they weren’t alone, though it’s only Shanks. Law doesn’t know when Mihawk and Killer left, but the redhead is leaning casually on the edge of Doflamingo’s desk, now put back together. Shanks pushes off and stuffs his hands in his pockets casually and Law watches him step closer until he’s standing right next to them. 

“Are you willing to share him again?” Is all Shanks asks, staring down at Law, expression nothing short of something sinister. 

Doflamingo’s grunt jostles Law and his eyes flutter, hole still too loose, too sensitive. 

“Don’t fucking bet on it.” 

And that possessiveness is back. How Doflamingo was so easily able to toss Law to them without blinking an eye, jacking off to the sight of him getting fucked by other men, and then eating him out afterwards- yet when asked if he’s willing to do it again, Doflamingo acts as if the thought of sharing Law is forbidden. 

“A shame,” Shanks murmurs, hand coming out of his pocket to curl under Law’s chin, thumb resting on his lips, “a jealous man like me,” and then his lip is being pulled down, pinched, “I just might steal him from you.” 

Doflamingo slaps Shanks’ hand away and the redhead doesn’t look put off at all, laughing delightfully, meanwhile Law’s thinking he wouldn’t mind one more round. If not from Shanks, then from his lover. 

“Try it and one of those hands will end up like Croc’s.” Doflamingo’s threat washes over Law, and he can’t help but watch Shanks ignore it with a sort of giddiness, walking away as if Doflamingo didn’t say anything. 

The door slams shut behind him and Law sucks in a breath. 

“Daddy-” 

Doflamingo’s already flipping their position, and Law laughs lightly, spreading his legs. 

“Pretty thing,” Doflamingo kisses the side of Law’s lips, he darts his tongue out to lick a drop of come, “you’re much too bruised to go another round.” 

Law pouts afterwards and Doflamingo tuts, gently sliding his hands to Law’s back to tug him into his lap. 

“No pouting,” Doflamingo reprimands, “you did so well for me. So, _so_ well.” 

A sense of calm washes over him because of Doflamingo massaging his back, not bothered by the ash, dried up come. Law’s still sticky with sweat, and Doflamingo ignores it all to kiss across his clavicle. 

“You made daddy proud,” Law flushes up to his ears, so happy to hear Doflamingo say that. 

“Did I daddy?” Law murmurs, sliding his hands over Doflamingo’s back, so strong in the way he holds him. 

Doflamingo brushes his lips over every inch of skin, laughing a little in disbelief. 

“You’re a foolish man Law, you seem to not realize the power you hold,” Doflamingo chuckles, shaking his head, “as always, your submission leaves me speechless. Nothing will ever be as gorgeous as the sight of you getting fucked.” 

Law hides in the dip of Doflamingo’s neck, face burning, body being lulled by the way those hands are caressing every inch of his skin, fingers expertly digging out knots, making Law turn lax. 

“But,” Doflamingo scratches at a bruise, softness gone when he drags Law up by his hair, smile menacing, _blinding_ , “I won’t ever share you again.” 

Law’s never heard anything more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.... I'm not even going to do the a/n cause I don't know what the hell to say. All I'm going to say is I pictured myself as Law the entire time I was writing this. Also, sorry for the typos, I was absolute Shit at beta reading this, and for that I'm sorry
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
